gods_rushfandomcom-20200213-history
Stats Estimation
Here is a estimation on how to calculate your hero's stats. The same hero is used for all the examples. Step 1: Look at your hero's level, evolution and ascension. e.g. Atlanta, level 80, purple+3, 5 stars Step 2: Look at the hero's wiki page to get its stats growth, it depends the ascension. e.g. 6 STR, 5.7 INT, 7.2 AGI This is the stats your hero gains every time he or she levels up. Step 3: Calculate for each primary stat, stats gained from leveling = (hero level - 1)*stat growth e.g. STR gain = (80 - 1) *6 = 474, INT gain = (80 - 1) * 5.7 = 416, AGI gain = (80 - 1) * 7.2 = 560. Step 4: Look at the hero's page to get is stats gained from equipment during evolution. e.g. From white to green: 6 STR, 6 INT, 12 AGI. Add them up to the wanted evolution stage. e.g. From White to Purple+3: ...186 STR, 134 INT, 335 AGI, 250 Max HP, 680 PHY ATK, 17 Armor, 20 Resist, 360 PHY Crit, 90 HP Regen, 55 Dodge 14 Piercing, 65 Life Steal. Step 5: primary stats gained from ascension = 2*(1+2+3+...+no of times ascending) e.g. stats gain = 2*(1+2+3+4) = 20 1 star to 5 stars, you have ascended 4 times This gives 20 STR, 20 INT and 20 AGI in total. stats gained from evolution = 2*(1+2+3+...+no of times evolving) e.g. stats gain = 2*(1+2+3+4+5+6+7+8+9) = 90 white to purple+3, you evolve 9 times This gives 90 STR, 90 INT and 90 AGI in total. Step 6: Add up all the above stats to get the raw total e.g STR = 474 + 186 + 20 + 90 = 770 . ... 770 STR, 660 INT, 1005 AGI, 250 Max HP, 680 PHY ATK, 17 Armor, 20 Resist, 360 PHY Crit, 90 HP Regen, 55 Dodge, 15 Piercing, 65 Life Steal. Step 7: Use the primary stats to calculate the bonus given to the other stats e.g. Armor = 0.1*AGI+0.1*STR = 177.5 ... 13860 Max HP, 1407 PHY ATK, 1584 MAG ATK, 177.5 Armor, 66 Resist, 402 PHY Crit. Step 8: Add the stats derived from primary stats to the raw total to get your final stats gain. e.g. Calculated stats: 770 STR, 660 INT, 1005 AGI, 14110 Max HP, 2087 PHY ATK, 1584 MAG ATK, 194.5 Armor, 86 Resist, 762 PHY Crit, 90 HP Regen, 55 Dodge, 14 Piercing, 65 Life Steal. Which is quite close to the actual stats given on the Atlanta wiki page. Step 9 (Optional): Find out the stats of your hero at level 1 when he or she is just summoned, add the final stats gain to it to get your hero's current stats. This excludes the stats bonus from your current equipment and skills. Take note that some heroes are summoned at 2 or 3 stars instead of 1. Extra: There could be some error in step 9 due to the precision of added stats per STR/INT/AGI point. e.g. PHY ATK = 1.4*AGI, for AGI heroes, but in reality it could range from 1.35 to 1.44 times agility because of rounding off.